


不争（下）

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	不争（下）

周家大院因为人口少，总是显得有些空荡荡地寂寞。孟鹤堂耐得住这寂寞，或者因为他心中本来只是静水一潭，冷冰冰地毫无火花，自然也就不盼望外来的热闹。  
不知为何周九良发育得颇为迟缓，家里又不肯让孟鹤堂用药压制，每次都是他自己咬牙挨过去，也只有在热潮来临的时候他才会深切地感受到痛苦，稍稍流露出一点内里的脆弱，怨恨这个世界为何如此不公平，但等到他恢复如常，那层壳便又一如既往地保护他，让他照旧心肠冷硬，笑语如花。  
至于别人对他什么看法，是不是尊重爱敬他，孟鹤堂还真没放在心上。  
周九良在家里总是不怎么受人待见，下人们倒是都还守规矩，但也难免想要在沉默寡言的小少爷身上占点儿便宜，更不用说老太太还老看他不顺眼，时不时地训斥两句，要么就是干脆不闻不问，连吃饭时也懒得让人来找他。  
也因此周九良更加依赖孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂因为这一点点同命相怜的缘故，心里多多少少还为自己的小丈夫保留一丝温暖。这不是太多的情意，已经能让他面对周九良时自然地流露出温情，不同于在他人面前的违心表演，他对周九良的爱护，不管是出于私心还是同情，确实都是真的。  
“小少爷也成人了呢。”某一天丫头跟他说，捂着嘴笑得脸红。  
“怎么？”  
“我听洗衣服的茉儿说的，她说今儿早上给小少爷洗衣服的时候发现……”她掩住嘴不再说了，但孟鹤堂已经明白了她意思，虽然这一天总是要来，但他有些恼怒于她这笑容背后的调侃，便挥手让她出去。  
过了几天估计大家也都知道了这件事，下人们的热情过去，孟鹤堂才主动地靠近周九良。  
“孟哥……”周九良带点鼻音的嗓音软软的，像只还只会偎依在人身边的小猫的叫声，他抱着孟鹤堂的腰，埋首在孟鹤堂怀里，在家里他只跟孟鹤堂亲近，最近两天总是被冷落，这会儿就有点委屈。  
孟鹤堂把床帐拉上，盘腿坐着把周九良揽到怀中亲了一下额头，“乖。”他左手摸到周九良下腹，隔着里裤碰触到缩成一团的物件，摸了几下那里便兴奋着硬挺起来，在手下迅速地涨大坚硬如石，热意烫人。  
周九良不安地扭动了一下，从孟鹤堂怀里直起身子，想把腿合上不叫他再摸，被孟鹤堂拦住，又在脸颊上吻一下：“听话。”  
手指探到根部去在裤子里挑弄底下的两粒小球，孟鹤堂像发现了什么新玩具似的拨弄着柱身，涨大的顶端吐出些清液，沾在手指间湿滑勾连，而少年人就要控制不住了。  
“我……我要……”周九良不知该如何表达，急迫得脸涨红，满头都是汗水，他攥住孟鹤堂手腕不动，想让对方不要再捋动那根柱体，但这滋味又叫他舍不得丢开手。从未有过的感觉牢牢掌控着他，头脑因为快感发晕，似乎所有血液都朝着下身涌去，现在他快要哭出来了。  
“没关系，别怕。”孟鹤堂说。  
手心的柱身抖动着喷出白浊的液体，孟鹤堂把手抽出来，顺手在周九良裤子上擦了擦。他扯过周九良的手让小少爷往自己身后摸，周九良听话地沿着脊柱的曲线把手滑下去，在臀缝处摸到一个微微凸起的东西。  
周九良好奇地按下去，马上让孟鹤堂难以忍受地轻哼了一声。他分开双腿让周九良看到自己的秘处，让他把塞在里面的物体拿出来，那根东西在他身体里放了有一阵，还带着体温。而周九良还要握在手里细看，早被他夺走搁到一边儿。被撑开的穴口正张合着渴求有其他东西填满，他坐起身穴口碰到少年已经又硬挺起来的阳物，手握着它缓缓往身体里送，粗长的物件与内壁完全紧密贴合的感觉叫他浑身发颤，周九良就更不知所措地抱着他，简直比他还惊慌许多。  
他也是第一次真正与人交合，坐到底后孟鹤堂只觉得身体深处一阵阵酥麻，坚硬的头部在内里戳着，引发刺痛和发涨的痒意，他深吸了一口气，抬起周九良的脸，小少爷的表情里混合着茫然和欢喜，他忍不住笑了。  
“动一下……慢一点，往上……”孟鹤堂诱惑着周九良按照自己的指令行事，少年人正是精力没处用的时候，尝到了甜头就努力地取悦着他也取悦自己，只是还克制不住自己的激动，抽送了一阵那里便跳动着似乎要再度高潮。  
孟鹤堂一把捏住茎身的根部，“现在还不行。”  
“嗯……”周九良不满地发出一声软软的抗议，把孟鹤堂压倒在床上，喘着气停下，过了一会儿才重新开始。  
直到底部的结把他们牢牢结合在一起。  
孟鹤堂等到已经软下的阳物从身体里滑出去，侧过身抱着周九良头靠在他胸前慵懒地蹭了蹭，像只吃饱了心满意足的猫。  
而小少爷不是很习惯这个姿势地搂住他，再度发出一点点鼻音。  
他们终于是真正意义上的一对儿了。尽管这并不是孟鹤堂小时候曾经梦想过的日子，但至少，他已经完成了第一步。在这样的生活里周九良其实算是他唯一的慰藉，每每面对时孟鹤堂还会有些愧疚，毕竟周九良在他面前总是真的，而他自己还是掺了不少私心才对周九良加倍地好，说到底，他在利用一切能利用的人事来让自己过得好一点。  
不过因为所有的温暖都留给了周九良，他在面对其他人时反而更容易硬起心肠扮演出旁人需要的模样。  
按理说来他的身份在家里地位并不怎么样，何况周九良还甚是不得老夫人欢心，不过孟鹤堂从小学会的便是察言观色，加上家里正经的主人也就他们几个，仆人们还都很喜欢他，这才方便他借着各种机会培养自己的知心人。  
老太太一直不肯让孟鹤堂管家，但毕竟年纪一天天增大，有好些事也顾不到，便也叫他分担几件，多半是往来宾客要安排座位，只肯让他代替周九良说话交际，钱财的事情从来不叫他经手。要说真的发现他有私心的举动倒还没有，老太太只是天然地戒备他这个外人罢了。  
孟鹤堂心里暗自发笑，还真以为这样他便不知道这家里的大事小情了一般。  
他刚好借此机会认识了不少周府名下产业的管事和他们的内眷，大家都知道他的来历，可看他完全不像是一般童养媳的样子，时间一长也就慢慢没人提起，只知道他脾气安稳又可亲，好些位跟他还成了朋友，时常来家里找他聊天。  
每到这种时候孟鹤堂就变成另外一个人，一个并不属于他自己内心的人，这个人能从容自如地应对一切，而且从不会被童年的噩梦惊醒。最近他发觉这个形象也许已经渐渐与自己融为一体，这是件很好的事。  
所以烧饼不管看上的是他的身体还是整个人，都没什么关系。  
有时他和烧饼见不得人的秘密情事结束后，烧饼搂着他，不想让他回自己房里去，想要他留下来陪自己睡。  
“不行。”孟鹤堂干脆地拒绝，却挣脱不开紧紧箍住自己的手臂，只好掐了烧饼一下，身后的人吃痛地松了手，还是拉着他不让走：“就一晚上好不好？九良又不会说出去，他也不是小孩子还要你陪着睡。”  
他用力甩开那只手坐起来穿衣裳，房间里的烛花爆开，吓了他一跳。“我说不行就是不行。”  
大概烧饼以为这是他欲擒故纵的手段，也就笑着放他去，临走还不忘了摸一把。要说这里面没有心机也还不是，真真假假掺着才叫人容易接受，但孟鹤堂心里隐约感觉，他不肯留下总有一点点原因是不希望周九良一直等他回去。  
冬雪还未完全化尽的时候，他知道了有个孩子在自己身体里成长。天气已经温暖起来，要瞒过所有人护住他或她的周全不是件容易的事，他开始常常呕吐，逐渐变得懒散，稍微活动一下便想躺下睡一觉，可他还不能休息。  
“孩子？”  
“是我们的孩子。”孟鹤堂拍拍周九良鼓起的脸颊，“但是你千万不要告诉别人，要不然我就要出大事了。”  
小少爷点点头。他一向都很听孟鹤堂的话，谁让孟鹤堂对他最好呢。  
连带着房中的仆人也都被他私下叮嘱过，无非是财帛动人心再加上点平日里的情分，几位也不是卖的红契，没必要非给老太太通风报信，还不如得点儿眼下的实惠，更不用说未来还有些盼头。瞒着虽然辛苦，但幸而老太太对他们俩不甚喜爱，看见他和烧饼最近少了往来心里也高兴，很少主动把他叫去。  
“孟哥你看，春天到啦，迎春已经开了。”  
他微笑着倚在周九良身边，“春天终于到了。”  
春夏轻薄的衣裳当然掩不住他已经隆起的腹部，家里人从疑惑到确认只经过了两三天的时间。老太太把他叫去骂了一顿，而他只是很无谓地听着，一篇话顶了回去，但他知道这还不算完。烧饼还没回家来，等到他回来还不知道是个什么光景，孟鹤堂出了正厅的门，趁老夫人还没回过味儿孟鹤堂来下手整治他，招手让人去给自己叫车，一刻不停地出了周府大门。  
魏掌柜是所有铺子里管事的最年长的，现在他已经渐渐变成自己入股的东人之一，平常也就不太去店里管生意了。魏太太跟孟鹤堂关系好，总说他性子温顺可人心意得很。  
“唉，还不知道我们小周少爷以后怎么办呢。”她时常悄悄对孟鹤堂这样说。  
“没关系，我不会让他吃亏的。”孟鹤堂安慰她，也安慰自己。  
“你要是能护得住他就好了……唉，不提这些事了。”总归是不好说明白的，魏太太虽然心地实在，也知道有些话不能说清楚。  
不过今天到了把话说明白的时候。  
还不到一刻钟就到了魏掌柜家，孟鹤堂小心地下车进了门，魏太太已经好些日子没见过他，一眼便瞧出了他不一样的地方，拉着他的手进屋坐下，问长问短。  
“小孟都有孩子啦？”她笑得眼角的细纹都挤成一线，眉眼弯弯透着关心。  
“……嗯。”孟鹤堂垂下头去欲言又止，再抬头时眼睛里已经闪动着泪光，眉头微拧嘴唇颤动，抬手擦去了掉下的泪珠。他本来生得清秀线条柔和，这么一看就更要叫人心疼。  
“这是怎么了？”魏太太拿着手帕给他擦眼泪，急着问。  
孟鹤堂抽噎了几下：“这不是……我们家老太太一直不喜欢九良您也知道，这次就非要说这孩子不是他的，九良他……天资够不上，要是老太太真要对我做点什么，我是一点儿办法也没有了。”  
“岂有此理！”魏太太气得脸色涨红，攥着手帕的手挥了几下又觉得不妥，还是放到孟鹤堂膝上，“她要做什么，还以为大家不知道，其实不就是……不就是要看中了我们周老爷子留下的这份家业，要给自己大儿子么。我看你平常门都不怎么出，她要怎么说你？”  
魏掌柜早在旁边听着，轻轻敲了敲自己手臂，“既然这样，那咱们也不必藏着掖着了。”  
“那……您还得多帮帮我。我估计等我回去她就要发难了。”孟鹤堂流露出求助的眼神，咳嗽了几声。  
临出门时魏掌柜意味深长地看着他，说自己一定尽力帮忙，至于有些其他的事情，则不必深刻追究，该过去的就过去算了。  
孟鹤堂心领神会地笑了笑：“那是当然。”  
回到家时已经是傍晚，老太太果然等着他，看见他进门就要他跪下。而他也慢悠悠地照做长跪，心里只有一点忐忑不安，环顾四周，看见周九良从门边跑过来。  
“要是有人要伤害我，你会不会护着我？”  
“当然会呀。”小小的周九良笃定地回答，握紧了孟鹤堂的手，“平常母亲要罚我的时候，总是你陪我一起。”  
当然那并不是孟鹤堂心甘情愿的。只不过周九良犯些小错他就得陪着，谁叫本就是要他来管着周九良呢。争辩毫无用处，他也只好不管是艳阳高照还是鹅毛大雪，都得在周九良身边，要么是罚跪要么是罚写字，每出一回这样的事他心里的恨意就加深一分。  
也因此他更加要让周九良听自己的话。久而久之小少爷也就倒向他，把孟鹤堂的每句话都搁在心里珍而重之。  
长大了的周九良仍然牢牢记着当初的承诺。看到母亲抬手要打孟鹤堂，紧跟着护住了他，那巴掌刚好落到自己脸上。小少爷其实有些怕，但还是鼓起了勇气遮住孟鹤堂不让她碰到。  
老夫人更加气急：“一个两个的都这么护着他，他到底有什么好处给你们？”说到一半她又停住不再说，只是瞪着孟鹤堂不说话，显然还是不想把后半截话说出来，咬了咬牙还是收住了。  
正当他们僵持的当儿魏太太已经带着几位其他管事的太太来周家“拜访”，一进门看到两个人跪在地上，忍不住就开口：“您这是要干什么呢？就见不得周家后继有人？”  
“我教训教训他，别人还管不着吧？”老夫人心知肚明来了这些人，其实也并不是完全为了孟鹤堂，只好抓着家事这一点说。  
“那您总得看看时候嘛，再说我们都知道小孟他是最听话守规矩的，您何必生这么大气呢？”  
跪着的孟鹤堂悄悄地露出个笑容，刚好只有面前的老夫人一个人看见。她一时恼怒口不择言：“怎么，你们看他好，把他当成正经人，可当初说是下聘礼接来的，不也就是我花钱买回来的人，还真以为要当一家之主了？”  
孟鹤堂最忌讳听见的就是这个，这会儿也生了真气，干脆就势软倒在周九良怀里，把脸背过去不让别人看见，他身材比周九良瘦弱不少，这会儿更是完全缩进了小少爷身前颤抖，只让这一屋的人都以为他是受了惊吓。  
“既然您这么说，”魏太太还真怕出什么事儿，“那我就把他们先接回我们家里去，您在这儿消消气，以后的日子还长着呢。”  
可不是，日子还长着。坐在车上孟鹤堂抚摸着周九良头顶，安慰他没关系，都会过去的。小少爷不愿意在人前说话，只是点点头，安静地握住孟鹤堂的手，但手心里还是出了不少冷汗。  
大概装得久了，总会有一部分变成真的。  
事情最后当然还是圆满解决，几个大管事的还有几位入过股的都要小少爷来掌管家业，尽管只是挂个名儿。烧饼出门回来就发现家里变了天。  
“你还真是薄情。”  
“不是我薄情，是你不愿意相信罢了。”孟鹤堂并无任何嘲讽的意思，语调还是温和平缓，“你总要自信我对你是真心，就是不肯把我想得太坏。可我也要活下去，也想活得好一点。要说什么情分，那都是靠不住的东西。”  
“那我不也是……算了。”烧饼低头自嘲地笑了笑，“我就等着看你怎么算计我弟弟，看他最后是怎样收场。”  
孟鹤堂咬住嘴唇，沉默了好一阵。要是离开周府，周九良当然不是最好的选择，却是个真诚得没有一毫虚假的选择。  
“他跟你不一样。”他最后是这么说的。  
“孟哥，你怎么又在算账了。”  
“是家里这个月的开支。马上就好。”孟鹤堂倚在炕桌上蜷着腿，顺手摸着周九良的背，给小猫顺毛似的沿着脊柱滑动，周九良趴在他身边，看到他因为天气热而微微敞开的领口里去，饱涨起来的胸有了高起的圆润弧度，乳尖也涨大了一圈儿，若隐若现地诱惑着周九良。  
他忍不住伸出手去摸，手伸进了衣襟里握住一边乳肉，整个人凑到孟鹤堂脖颈处闻着他身上皂角和丹桂的气味。  
“……别闹。”孟鹤堂一只手拿着账本，另一只手松松地搭在周九良胳膊上，也没有要拦住的意思。  
于是周九良得寸进尺地揉捏起他的胸前，身上成熟果实的香味跟孟鹤堂的混在一起，在夏日里温热撩人。孟鹤堂被他抱着，享受着胸前的按揉力道，顺便把手探到他身下抚摸已经挺立的柱身，两个人动作不大，却是实实在在地纠缠到了一起，在所有事物都竞相盛放生长的夏季缓慢黏腻地缠绵。  
他们已经很久都没真的行过那件事，现在这样也就是极限了，小少爷因为隔着裤子却富有技巧的抚摸在他手心里射出来，软了身子靠在他身边，俯下身有些费力地把脸贴到他隆起的腹部，闭上眼睛。  
“孟哥，你说这是男孩儿还是女孩儿呢？”  
“是男是女都没关系，反正我们总不能只生一个的。”孟鹤堂终于看完了最后几行，撂下账本拉着周九良躺到床上，伸出手戳着他脸颊。  
“那……我就是他的父亲了。”周九良笑着说。  
孟鹤堂皱了皱眉头，想起些不太愉快的事情，“那是，他只有一个父亲，就是你。”  
“……哎。”虽然不甚明了他的意思，周九良还是确定地点头，笑着搂住孟鹤堂，两个人就这么在白日里无所事事地温存。  
柔软的，温暖的，这些情愫把孟鹤堂包裹起来，终于稍微软化了一点他的外壳。  
其实周九良虽然不肯在人面前说话，无论如何要他出门交际是不可能，要做起读书计算的事情比别人还强些，算账费神孟鹤堂现在也没有那么多精力，便都交给周九良去做，自己在一旁看着休息。  
好像就这么过下去也不是不可以。孟鹤堂把那些曲折心思暂时收起，望向天边眨了眨眼睛，目光还是落在周九良身上。


End file.
